Life After Hogwarts
by LiVeThEmAgIc0286
Summary: This story takes place after the Hogwarts graduation, and everyone is about 19/20 years old. R/HR have been dating since the end of they’re seventh year at Hogwarts. H/P have been dating for about the same amount of time. D/P had a tragic breakup at the
1. The Secret's Out

CHAPTER ONE: THE SECRET'S OUT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione have a small apartment next door to Lav and Pansy, and Harry and Parvati are renting a room in the leaky cauldron, while they search for an apartment. Draco also has his own apartment across the hall from Ron and Hermione. Now, Harry is a professional Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons. Parvati does weekly singing performances at the leaky cauldron. Hermione is filling in as the arithmancy professor since professor Vector (sp?) retired. Ron writes articles for the daily prophet, which often make the front page. Draco is the new defense against the dark arts professor, and Pansy works behind the counter at Honeydukes sweet shop. (I think that covers it all!! LoL)  
  
"Harry, cupcake, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!!" Shouted Parvati.  
  
"I KNOW Parvati, gimme a break!!" said an exasperated Harry through the bathroom door. He busied himself with his necktie, thinking about how great it would be if Parvati got off his back. They were meeting Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Lavender at an elegant restaurant in Diagon alley called "The Peppermill".  
  
"Sweetie, they were expecting up 10 minutes ago!!" said Parvati, banging loudly on the bathroom door.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Said Harry. He and Parvati weren't exactly the "it" couple.they actually quite often got on each other's nerves. Harry opened the door, and saw Parvati in a dark blue silk dress that came a little past her knees. He wasn't going to lie.Parvati was gorgeous, but he couldn't help but think that there was someone else out there that would be a better match for him.  
  
"Alright, we better get going." Said Parvati, checking her watch nervously. "Can't you do ANYTHING about your hair?"  
  
"I've already told you, it's a waste of time trying to get it to lie flat. Lets just leave!" said Harry, wanting more than anything to discuss with Ron his problems with Parvati, So the two of them apparated straight to the Peppermill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Peppermill~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Parvati arrived in the restaurant, looking around for they're friends. Parvati spotted them straight away at a large table off to the right, and dragged Harry along behind her. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione, with her hair pulled up, and looking stunning in a light purple evening gown. Ron was wearing a tux similar to Harry's, and he looked as miserable as Harry felt. Lavender was sitting next to Draco, and they seemed to be chatting about Seamus.  
  
"I guess he decided he'd rather be with a bunch of scaly lizards then with me" said Lav, looking down sadly.  
  
"What a shame", said Draco sincerely, "Pansy and I.we didn't work very hard on our relationship.I suppose that's why we're no longer together." He had a pained look on his face, as if just the thought of Pansy made him want to go to her and apologize about whatever happened between them, and that he wanted to start over.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you guys look fabulous!" said Parvati, kissing Ron on the cheek and hugging Hermione. Harry looked at Ron behind Parvati and rolled his eyes. Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"So what have you two been up to? Got any..plans?" asked Hermione, trying hard not to glance at Harry. She seemed to be unnaturally jittery.as if something was making her very nervous.  
  
"I've got a big Quidditch game coming up.not many plans in our.uh.relationship." Said Harry nervously, making a sideways glance toward Parvati.  
  
"Harry, honey, don't be silly, we must tell them!" Said Parvati eagerly.  
  
"WAIT, PARVATI, NO!!" said Harry, who had a frightened look on his face.  
  
"We're engaged!" shouted Parvati, with her hand over Harry's mouth. Harry fell limp on the spot, staring blankly around the table. Nearly everyone was gaping at them with their mouths open. Ron mouthed the words "bloody hell". Hermione was looking right into Harry's eyes, and he knew instantly what she was thinking. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she quickly looked down and wiped them away. She whispered something to Ron and the two of them stood up.  
  
"Sorry, mates, we'd better be going" Said Ron Hastily, looking longingly down at his plate of spaghetti. Hermione took his hand and hurried out of the Peppermill.  
  
"Well, Harry.I guess I'm not the only one who isn't with the right person." Said Draco, looking after Ron and Hermione. Then he got up, and followed them out of the restaurant. Parvati had a look of pure disgust on her face.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going also.Pansy doesn't have a key to the apartment yet.and she'll be getting home from work soon. I'll see you later." Said Lav quietly, and she also left, leaving Harry to face Parvati, and wishing that he were anywhere else but here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was my first Chappie! It was kinda short, I know, but they'll be a second one soon! PlEaSe ReViEw!! Luv ya! ~Lindz 


	2. Ending one relationship, and starting an...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this fic! Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling! She's a genius!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bellezza~ Ally thanks 4 the review LYLAS!! I luv ya like a fat kid loves cake~!  
  
Sunshinegirl-Hermione~ Thanks for the compliment~! Ur stories are good too, I'll review them soon~! lol  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Ending one relationship, and starting another!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At this point, Ron and Hermione are in their apartment, and Hermione is trying to figure out why Harry and Parvati's engagement was making her so miserable. Parvati is refusing to speak to Harry, because she claims that he wasn't "proud" of their relationship. Lavender meets Pansy at the apartment, and she knows that something isn't exactly right with her. Draco is just sitting in his apartment, reflecting on his past years at Hogwarts.while Pansy was still his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*We join Harry and Parvati in the Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Parvati, you haven't talked to me all night. What's the matter with you?" said Harry through their bedroom door.  
  
"You know perfectly well what's the matter with me, Harry! WHY didn't you want to announce our engagement at the table? Don't you WANT to marry me?" shouted Parvati, sounding like she was forcing back tears.  
  
"Well, actually, Parvati.. I have been having a bit of..erm..second thoughts." Said Harry a bit hesitantly. Parvati swung open the door and got very close to Harry's face.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say.."second thoughts?", said Parvati in a dangerously quiet voice. "Maybe you'd prefer HERMIONE!!! Didn't you think I'd notice you staring at her? Why did you propose to me if you didn't mean it?" said Parvati, and this time she sounded, and looked, very hurt.  
  
"Listen Parvati, that's not what I meant.I mean.well.maybe we should just.take a little break.so I c-can.figure some stuff out. I just need some space." Said Harry, not wanting to further anger Parvati.  
  
"SPACE? You want SPACE? Fine, Harry, if you want space, I'll give you the friggin GALAXY!!" Yelled Parvati, with tears streaming down her face. "After work, I won't bother coming here! I'll go stay with Pansy and Lavender!!!" shouted Parvati, her makeup now running down her face. She bewitched all of her belongings to fly into a suitcase, picked it up, and went out the door to the Leaky Cauldron's performance area. Harry was stunned, and hadn't even tried to stop Parvati from running out of the door. He then apparated with a 'pop' to Ron and Hermione's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Ron and Hermione's Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron, are you here?" said Harry loudly, as he appeared in their living room.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? Where's Parvati?" Said Ron, looking pretty baffled.  
  
"Lets just say that whole 'engagement' thing she mentioned at dinner is a thing of the past. Parvati's moving out.she said she's moving in with Lavender and Pansy.I don't know how they're going to survive with her.." Said Harry, his voice trailing off.  
  
"I'm sorry mate.what happened between you two?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Well, I told her I needed some space, and she accused me of wanting to be with Hermione." Said Harry, feeling rather uncomfortable. Harry knew that Ron was very fond of Hermione, and he didn't want to intrude on their relationship. Neither Harry nor Ron knew, but Hermione was standing in the shadows of the hallway, listening to every word of the conversation.  
  
"Oh.you know Harry, I couldn't help but notice that at dinner tonight.you seemed to be uncomfortable with Parvati, like you wished you were there with someone else." Said Ron, eyeing Harry with suspicion.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Harry, worrying about what Ron was thinking.  
  
"Well..I was thinking the same thing Parvati said.maybe you DID want to be there with Hermione." Said Ron, his face gathering a tinge of red.  
  
"Ron.I.well, erm.maybe that isn't entirely false. Hermione and I dated in the sixth year, you remember that. She broke up with me.she said it was because she didn't want anything to happen that would ruin our friendship, but I wasn't ready to let her go. I.well.I'm still in love with her." Harry blurted out. Ron looked shocked, and not too happy. Hermione listened in the hallway, and her stomach vanished when she heard what Harry had said.  
  
"I knew it.Harry, you may be in love with her, but so am I! You already had your chance with her, and you lost her. Maybe it'd be best if you.tried to find someone else. I've got to get back to bed, it's late. I'll see you later." Ron turned and walked away. Hermione went back into the bedroom before Ron noticed she wasn't there. And this left Harry, alone and feeling totally lost, to apparate back to his empty room in the leaky cauldron.  
  
~*~*In Ron and Hermione's bedroom, Herm's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe after all this time Harry still cares about me like that. Hermione rolled over in bed and looked over to Ron, who was already fast asleep. This isn't where I want to be. Ron isn't the guy I want to be with, I love Harry. What am I going to do? Well, at least Parvati isn't crowding him anymore.maybe I could let Ron down gently.but he seems so happy.I hope Harry doesn't take Ron's advice and go find someone else.I'll figure out a way to fix this. Then Hermione fell asleep, next to the guy that she wasn't meant to be with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*In the apartment building/Normal POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was in his apartment, looking through old photo albums and thinking of Pansy. Jus then he heard a knock. Not on his door, but on one near by. He opened his door a little and saw Parvati, knocking on Pansy and Lavender's door. He kept watching, and then Pansy opened the door and let in Parvati.  
  
"Hey, Pansy!" said Draco before he knew what he was doing. "Do you wanna come in for some tea or coffee or something?"  
  
Pansy smiled and said, "It's a little late, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's only.uh.midnight! Oh, come on, you know you want to!!" he said, trying to convince Pansy.  
  
"Well.alright." Said pansy, and she walked across the hall to Draco's apartment, wearing a nightgown and a tartan bathrobe. The 2 of them sat down at the kitchen table while Draco got 2 cups of hot coffee. Pansy spotted some of the old photo albums and picked one up. This particular one was full of photos of Draco and Pansy, in the beginning of 7th year.  
  
"Oh, Draco, these are pictures of the graduation ball!" said Pansy, and Draco handed her a mug.  
  
"Yeah, those were good times." He said, not even looking at the book, but at Pansy. Pansy slowly lifted her head up and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Do remember why we broke up?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not really.it seems a bit stupid now." Said Draco, not taking his eyes off of hers. He slid his chair closer to Pansy's, and put his hand on hers. They looked at each other, and seemed to have some kind of mental understanding, and then they both leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. When they came apart Pansy smiled.  
  
"Draco.do you think we should..try again?" asked Pansy sincerely, with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. Maybe we could get together tomorrow.in Hogsmeade?" Asked Draco.  
  
"That sounds terrific." Said Pansy, almost to the bursting point with happiness. Then as they were about to lean in for another kiss, they heard, "Pansy, where are you??" Lav's voice echoed through the hallway.  
  
"I'd better be going, but I'll see you tomorrow." Said Pansy, standing up from the table, and walking towards the door. Draco grabbed her hand once again and looked into her eyes once more.  
  
"Pansy.I love you." Said Draco sincerely, holding both of her hands tight in his.  
  
"I love you, too, Draco." Said Pansy quietly, and then she turned, and walked back to her apartment, thinking of nothing but the next day when she and Draco would finally be together again. (Awe.sappy little me! LoL) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 2 complete! LoL that was full of sappy stuff.but I hope you liked it anyway! Once again, you read, you review! Thanx! **Lindzz 


	3. Parvati's secret, a loving couple, and a...

CHAPTER THREE: PARVATI'S SECRET, A LOVING COUPLE, AND A BREAKUP! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the ideas for this fic! Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling! She's a genius! LoL  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Belezza~ Ally, thanks for the compliments~! LoL ur great~! LyLmS  
  
HoGwArTs FlIrT13~ Nic, Thank you so much! I'm glad u like it so far~! LyLmS! Ur great 2~! LoL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In this part of the story, Pansy and Draco have just gotten back together, and it's the next day. Everybody, with the exception of Hermione, who has to go to Hogwarts for a meeting with professor Vector to start training as an Arithmancy teacher, is going on a trip to Hogsmeade. Draco and Pansy are there together, Lavender and Parvati are doing some shopping, and Harry is there with Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry.I'm sorry about what happened last night. Hermione was yours for a long bit of time, and I can understand if you still have some feelings for her. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Said Ron, looking at the ground.  
  
"I can't blame you for being upset, Ron. I just showed up at your house and told you that I was in love with your girlfriend. But I still don't take back the things I said last night." Said Harry with a sideways glance at Ron. Ron merely mumbled something under his breathe that sounded suspiciously like "maybe so, but you still cant have her." So the two of them walked along the busy road in Hogsmeade, barely saying anything to one another. Then finally, the subject of Hermione was brought up again.  
  
"You know Harry, I reckon Hermione may be having some second thoughts about our relationship. She's been rather hesitant to even look me in the eyes lately. Ever since that night at dinner, nothing's been the same between us." Said Ron, sounding like he strongly wanted to get something off of his back.  
  
"Ron, you two are always so happy together, I couldn't imagine you breaking up." Said Harry, thinking that Ron and Hermione breaking up would actually be the best thing that could happen right now. There was another long silence, and then Harry noticed something outside of The Three Broomsticks. There was someone outside the door, dancing around in a costume that looked like a bottle of warm butterbeer. It was shouting:  
  
"Come to the three broomsticks, where the butterbeer never fails to warm you up!"  
  
"Ron, what the hell is that?" asked Harry, sounding slightly amused.  
  
"Is..is that Neville?" Asked Ron, choking back laughter. The two of them walked up to the door of the three broomsticks, and tapped the giant bottle. It turned around, and it was surely Neville in there!  
  
"Neville...what are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Goodness.how embarrassing! Look, this is only a summer job, please don't tell anybody that I'm working here!!" said Neville eagerly. Harry and Ron both had smiles on their faces as they walked into the crowded pub. They ordered 2 butterbeers from madam Rosmerta, and found themselves a booth.  
  
"Harry.there's something I want to say but I-" Ron started, but someone talking behind him cut him off. They were hearing 2 voices, ones that they recognized. It was Parvati and Lavender!  
  
"Parvati, what's so important that you have to tell me?" asked Lav, sounding a bit annoyed. "You're seriously freaking me out."  
  
"Look, Lavender, this is serious. Harry broke up with me, you know that, right?" asked Parvati impatiently.  
  
"Yeah.what's your point?" asked Lavender, sounding as if her best friend's problems with men really just didn't matter to her right now.  
  
"Well.you know I really loved him.but I think I'm ready to move on!" Said Parvati in a dignified voice.  
  
"Parvati, it's been, like, a day! What are you saying, anyway? Oh no, you haven't got another boyfriend already, have you?" asked Lavender, seeing the mischievous glint in Parvati's eyes.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say he's exactly my 'Boyfriend' yet.but we have been sending owls to each other.we used to date.before you dated him." said Parvati. Now she seemed like she was trying to approach the situation in a way that wouldn't upset Lavender.  
  
"PARVATI PATIL.are you talking about SEAMUS???" Asked Lavender, sounding furious.  
  
"Lavender, face it, he left you, he moved to Romania!!! He's also been sending me love letters with owls for ages, but I've always had to refuse him because Harry and I were engaged. Now, I can write back to them without feeling guilty." Said Parvati.  
  
"Without feeling guilty?? Parvati, I'm your best friend, and you going out with him as soon as he leaves for Romania to study dragons doesn't make you feel GUILTY?" asked Lav in disbelief.  
  
"Well.I-I--" But Parvati was cut off.  
  
"You know what, I don't wanna hear it! Have a nice life being the girlfriend of the dragon man! Maybe its time I found someone else too.and maybe a new best friend while I'm at it!!" shouted Lavender, gathering the attention of nearby tables. Then she grabbed her purse, stood up, and stormed angrily out of The Three Broomsticks, leaving Parvati alone at their booth.  
  
"D'you think we should go now?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Yeah.I don't feel like sticking around while my skank of an X~girlfriend is sitting in the next booth." Said Harry; quietly enough that Parvati couldn't hear. So they also abandoned their booth, and left the pub.  
  
"So.what were you going to tell me before we left?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Well.it has something to do with the whole.Hermione situation." said Ron, his voice unusually low.  
  
"Oh.alright, then.spit it out!" said Harry, wanting to know what Ron was trying to get out.  
  
"Well, you know how I said Hermione seemed hesitant about being with me? Well, I think I'm starting to feel the same.there's just something that's been bothering me since.since I started dating Hermione." Said Ron, now turning really red.  
  
"Well, what's been bothering you.you and Hermione seem.happy together." Said Harry.  
  
"Well.you know how I used to date Lavender? Maybe those.old feelings never truly died out." Said Ron quietly.  
  
"You mean.you want to date Lav?" ask Harry, excitement welling up inside him. All he could think was "Hermione's gunna be single."  
  
"Something like that." Said Ron, smiling wide. They both chuckled, but then on their way up to the shrieking shack, they were distracted by something else. It was Draco and Pansy, sitting on a bench and holding hands. They caught a few bits of what they were saying.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out, Draco. I'm glad we're together again." Said Pansy, sounding all lovey-dovey!  
  
"No problem Sweetheart. I'm glad we're together again too." Said Draco. Pansy put her head on his shoulder, and they just sat there in each other's arms.watching the sunset. (Don't you love my lovey-dovey scenes? LoL) Harry and Ron figured they better not interfere with they're 'moment', so they apparated back to Ron's apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione'll be back soon.that meeting is until 7:00." Said Ron. "I think that's when I'm going to tell her I think we should.take a break!"  
  
"Go team." Said Harry enthusiastically. Just then, Hermione appeared in the little living room with a 'pop'.  
  
"Hello, guys. Did you have a nice day at Hogsmeade?" Asked Hermione, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. (ooo, low blow, the cheek kiss! LoL) Ron then signaled for Harry to leave.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going! Bye, then!" then he disaparated.  
  
"So Hermione, I've been thinking about us lately.and." said Ron.  
  
"And?" Said Hermione curiously. "You know, Ron, I've been thinking a lot about us too, and I.." Hermione started.  
  
"I think we should take a break." Said both Ron and Hermione in Unison.  
  
"Well.that worked out nicely." Said Hermione. "Well, I suppose we can work out these living arrangements tomorrow, its getting late. I think this is a good idea, Ron." Said Hermione, walking into the bedroom. Ron followed, but then Hermione followed up by telling Ron that the couch would be more suitable for him tonight. ;) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that was chappy three! Hope ya liked it as much as the last 2! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!! LoL! LYL! **LiNdZZo 


End file.
